Es Historia
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sasuke recuerda la primera vez que vio a Hinata Hyuga. Acababa de mudarse de Suna a Konoha, y toda la ciudad le parecía fea y asquerosamente colorida.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Regalo y petición de ****Jhova-Chan.**

* * *

**ES HISTORIA**

_Capítulo Único_

Sasuke recuerda la primera vez que vio a Hinata Hyuga. Acababa de mudarse de Suna a Konoha, y toda la ciudad le parecía fea y asquerosamente colorida. Desde el tapiz de su nueva casa hasta la complicada jerga que manejaban que, aunque había entendido porque es un niño inteligente, no quería utilizar nunca por un motivo como cambiar todo su estilo de vida. La gente de Konoha, por otra parte, le parecía ridícula y fastidiosa. La ciudad terriblemente apretada y sus compañeros de clase unos idiotas redondos, incluida ella.

Cuando entró al salón y dirigió su mirada a los que esperaba no fueran sus compañeros por mucho tiempo, ella, Hinata, fue la primera que llamó su atención; incluso cuando se sentaba en la esquina del salón, lo más lejos de las miradas del profesor que podía. Contrario a lo que numerosas historias de amor sobre ellos pudieran relatar después, no le miró porque le pareciera especialmente bonita (de hecho lucía bastante normalucha y desabrida Cualquiera de sus primas le superaba en belleza) o porque tuviera una mirada deslumbrante o algún otro cliché de ese tipo. Sasuke le miró porque, entre sus veintiocho nuevos compañeros, ella era la que lucía más irremediablemente estúpida.

Rezó entonces porque el profesor no le colocara cerca de ella, pero seguramente Buda le estaba ignorando en ese preciso momento porque hizo lo que más temía y su puesto se encontraba detrás del suyo.

De camino a su sitio se detuvo lo suficiente para mirarle con el ceño fruncido y dejarle claro que no le interesaba hablarle o interactuar con ella de ninguna otra manera, y que su simple presencia era un problema para él. Ella pareció entenderlo, porque los días posteriores no hizo amago alguno de entablar conversación con él, lo cual resultó un gran alivio; en cambio, su amiga de peinado oriental, una tal Tenten trató de sacarle algunas palabras, pero Sasuke la cortó en cualquier intento de conversación con gran destreza hasta que desistió.

A la primera persona que le habló en la primaria Konoha por voluntad propia claramente no fue ella. Fue un chico de aspecto perezoso de nombre Shikamaru, quien era muy bueno jugando al ajedrez.

La segunda persona a la que le habló fue al mejor amigo de Shikamaru; Choji Akimichi.

Choji era un tipo gordito que se molestaba al escuchar la palabra "gordo", pero que tenía maneras bastante amables y no se inmiscuía en lo que no le incumbía. Estaba con Shikamaru veinticuatro siete y parecían ser amigos desde la incubadora.

La tercera y cuarta persona a quienes les dirigió la palabra fueron dos chicas: Sakura e Ino. Parecían ser tan unidas como Choji y Shikamaru, pero de una manera más turbulenta. A la primera le dirigió la palabra para decirle que dejara de molestarle y a la segunda para decirle que dejara de molestar a Shikamaru y a él mismo.

Cuando ya llevaba cuatro meses en Konoha, la ciudad ya no le parecía tan fea como en el inicio, y hablaba con quince compañeros de clase que de alguna manera u otra se habían colado por tu piel, incluido el niño más problemático del salón: Naruto Uzumaki, pero continuaba reacio a hablarle a Hinata Hyuga.

Es que ella era tan... tan lerda.

Para matemáticas era un desastre: no podía realizar divisiones correctamente y se le complicaba de maneras imposibles multiplicar.

¡Con diez años! ¡A esas alturas de su vida!

Tardaba una eternidad en formular frases completas y enrojecía como si tuviera problemas de irrigación sanguínea. Sus temas de conversación eran cosas ñoñas como osos de peluche y pastelillos, y sus útiles escolares tenían (todos y sin excepción alguna) calcomanías de Winnie the Pooh. Por eso y unos cuantos millones de detalles más, su sola existencia cerca de él ponía a Sasuke de mal humor y le daba ganas de darse palmadas en la cara.

Pero el destino disfrazado de tarea de matemáticas quería que, por fin, se dirigieran la palabra y su ejecutora, la profesora Anko, fue quien los puso juntos como un equipo.

Terrible decisión.

Nunca creyó Sasuke que la profesora Anko, que era estricta, gritona, hosca y agresiva, encajara en la lista de personas estúpidas, pero después de semejante decisión ya no le cabía duda. ¡Poner al niño más hábil de la clase con la chica más problemática de todas! Eso tenía delito.

Pero Sasuke no iba a caer en ese tonto juego y cuando se reunieron en la biblioteca para resolver sus ejercicios, mantuvo la boca sellada a menos que fuera justo y necesario. No hicieron ninguno de los dos intentos de conversación de algo que no fuera "tú resuelves el problema quince" o "ya terminé", y nunca le llamó por su nombre, como si pudieran las sílabas en él contagiarle lepra. Hinata se la pasó incómoda las tres horas que demoraron contestando los ejercicios, casi parecía a punto de llorar, y lo único que pensó Sasuke sobre eso es que ahora incluiría "llorona" a su lista de adjetivos.

Después de entregar ese trabajo, para su suerte, no tuvieron más interacciones por lo que restó del año.

Al año siguiente, las oportunidades de intercambiar siquiera un "se te cayó el borrador" se volvieron prácticamente nulas.

Aleluya.

El cambio de lugares puso a Sasuke al frente, al lado del irritante (pero simpático) Naruto, y ella de nuevo estuvo en lo últimos asientos de la fila.

Pasaron entonces doce meses sin escuchar sus "estemm...", "oye", "yo... tal vez", "uhm" y sus constantes y completamente irritantes tartamudeos. Luego vino sexto año y los encargados de la limpieza de las semanas centrales del bimestre, otra vez porque Buda estaba de vacaciones en lo que respectaba a su vida, fueron los dos. Juntos. Todas las mañanas por dos semanas.

Sus interacciones pasaron entonces de la nulidad a "pásame el borrador", "pon el florero" y "limpia la pizarra", pero eso fue todo.

Un par de días después de que su turno de encargarse del salón terminara, durante la prueba de matemáticas, ella le prestó un sacapuntas y eso le subió más puntos de lo que restó su tartamudeo al responder a su 'gracias' con un "de na-nada".

Luego, como si fuera destino, Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de retribuirle la ayuda brindada en su pequeño momento de crisis, defendiéndola de una pelota de fútbol que se aproximaba a su cara. Eso los convirtió en algo así como compañeros. Compañeros 'de verdad', y lo que había parecido ser un silencio de casi tres años se transformó en un intercambio cortés de 'buenos días', 'gracias por esto o por aquello', 'de nada', hasta que finalmente añadieron el 'nos vemos después'.

Aunque quedaba claro que no eran amigos y no conversaban algo que superara los cinco minutos nunca, por lo menos ya no le provocaba irritación su simple existencia y la aceptaba como quien acepta que las manecillas del reloj giran hacia la derecha y no hacia la izquierda por más que se desee lo contrario.

Pero el fin de la primaria llegó y Sasuke supuso que esos 'buenos días' también, junto con Naruto copiándole los exámenes, los intentos de Sakura por seducirle y los de Shikamaru por saltarse las clases. Era hora de elgir su escuela secundaria y, habiendo tantas en Konoha, no tenían por qué estar en el mismo sitio.

Bueno, era plausible ir a la misma, pero ¿en el mismo salón? ¿En la misma mesa doble? ¿En la escala del uno al cinco qué grado de coincidencia era? ¿Un seis?

Para ponerle la fresa al pastel (a Sasuke no le gustaban las cerezas), Hinata era la única persona a la que conocía en su nueva clase, y aunque eso no le había intimidado antes, era mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

Y se sentarían el resto del año en la misma mesa.

Pronto Sasuke se dio cuenta que estar cerca de Hinata era más un beneficio que un maleficio, y que poseía más ventajas de las que podría imaginar. Para empezar, teniendo trece años, los niños y las niñas comenzaban a 'despertar' de su aletargamiento fisiológico y de repente el sexo opuesto no tenía piojos, pulgas y garrapatas, sino sonrisas atractivas y 'sex appeal'. Y Sasuke, que siempre había, al parecer, arrojado más feromonas que otro ser humano (por la cantidad de niñas que se le pegaban), se estaba volviendo popular a niveles insoportables.

Fue en segundo año cuando la situación se volvió insostenible. Naruto no paraba de burlarse y las chicas de darle chocolates, pasteles, guantes, cojines, bufandas y ositos de peluche, para demostrarles sus sentimientos. No había día que no recibiera indirectas y la cosa comenzaba a ponerle tan de los nervios que se sentía irritado por cualquier cosa, llegando al extremo de gritarle a un profesor.

Las cosas no podían seguir así.

El baile de navidad llegó entonces. Sasuke nunca había asistido a ningún baile de navidad, primero porque no sabía bailar, segundo porque detestaba las multitudes y tercero porque allí sólo había adolescentes en celo.

Si había algo que exasperaba más los nervios de Sasuke que los constantes acosos eran los adolescentes en celo.

Pero Sasuke pensaba ir a ese baile. Y como ya estaba en edad de las mil groserías por minuto, pensaba más precisamente ir a ese "baile hijo de puta".

Oh, sí. Había un plan en su mente.

Un plan que involucraba tutorías particulares impartidas por él y otras por su madre, una pieza musical, una declaración en voz alta y un muérdago.

Ah, y a Hinata.

Cuando Sasuke le planteó clases particulares para todas sus materias a la chica, que seguía sentándose a su lado por órdenes expresas de él, ella abrió muchísimo los ojos, entre ilusionada y contrariada, y le preguntó por qué de repente le daba tutorías.

Para esos momentos, cabe aclarar, que Sasuke y Hinata ya eran amigos. No amigos cercanos ni del tipo que por casualidad visitan la casa del otro, pero sí amigos que hablan naturalmente y se paran a saludarse cuando se ven por la calle. Asimismo, mientras más hablaban entre ellos, más disminuía el tartamudeo de Hinata (que Sasuke francamente había creído que era incurable).

A lo de las tutorías, Sasuke le dijo que porque se le daba la gana ayudarla a levantar sus malas calificaciones (a lo que ella había enrojecido) y porque necesitaba un favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—Ven al baile de navidad conmigo. Y sígueme la corriente.

En el dichoso baile navideño, después de intensivas clases de baile con su madre, Sasuke, con ayuda de Naruto, había mandado al DJ a que 'por favor' (y ese por favor era una amenaza) pasara la canción de Truly, Madly, Deeply de Savage Garden (eran la más cursi que había encontrado) y transmitiera su mensaje.

—A todos los presentes: Sasuke Uchiha quiere enviarle un mensaje a la chica que está esta noche a su lado.

Y el DJ comenzó a leer el voz alta el mensaje muy cursi que Sasuke había preparado con ayuda de Naruto e Internet. A Sasuke no le emocionaba mucho hacer el ridículo con semejantes palabras, pero si no lo hacía de esa manera su plan se destinaba al fracaso desde el inicio. En resumen, el mensaje decía que Hinata era única porque 'no eres fastidiosa y repugnante como las demás' (líneas puestas a propósito para callarles la boca a sus 'fans'), que le quería como si no existiera un mañana, que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando su sentir y que esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

En ese momento Hinata le miraba tan sorprendida que parecía que sus ojos hubieran doblado su tamaño. Entonces él se había acercado a su oreja y le había dicho 'sígueme la corriente'. Si ella le rechazaba, todo se iba al carajo.

Hinata dijo que 'sí te quiero' sin estar muy segura de por qué lo hacía y entonces Sasuke señaló al techo. Un muérdago colgaba de allí y les invitaba a besarse.

Más que obvio que Sasuke la había mantenido en ese lugar por esa razón no podía ser.

Y bajo la luz del reflector que Naruto dirigía hacia ellos se besaron.

O Sasuke besó a Hinata, porque ella no hizo amago de devolverle el beso.

Daba igual, lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía.

En privado, Hinata le hizo un millón de preguntas a Sasuke que él respondió con simpleza: 'necesitaba quitarme a esa plasta de club de fans'.

—Pero ahora me van a odiar.

—Lo sé. Pero se supone que vamos a salir. No voy a dejarte sola.

Hinata entendió que Sasuke simplemente había hecho lo que cualquier persona harta de acosos hacía: inventarse una novia. Sólo que él no podía decir simplemente que la tenía. Necesitaba que la cosa fuera creíble.

Su relación siguió más o menos igual. Seguían siendo amigos, aunque un poco más cercanos, y se veían mucho más por las tutorías que Sasuke le impartía. Ahora el tiempo que pasaba Sasuke con Hinata y Naruto era prácticamente el mismo.

El año y medio restante de la secundaria lo pasaron así, fingiendo ser novios, pero en realidad siendo amigos, y variando la rutina sólo en días como San Valentín, Navidad y los cumpleaños, para que todos creyeran que su noviazgo iba viento en popa.

Lo cierto era que Hinata todavía, y después de tanto tiempo, era agredida por las acérrimas fans de Sasuke, que rezaban con mucho fervor para que 'terminaran', pero ella soportaba todos los abusos con buena cara.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos amigos.

Así llegaron al bachillerato; habían elegido la misma escuela nuevamente y, aunque esta vez no estaban en la misma aula, su relación, tanto la ficticia como su amistad, se mantenían igual.

No, de hecho, ahora eran más íntimos.

Pronto el tiempo que Sasuke compartía con Hinata se volvió mucho mayor que el tiempo que compartía con Naruto, quien sí era su compañero de aula, y el cambio no le sorpendió ni lo alteró en lo más mínimo

Es más, le parecía natural.

Terminó así el año primero de bachillerato. Con ellos sonriéndose más y más a menudo.

A sus diecisiete años, Sasuke pensó seriamente en lo que tenía con Hinata. Acababan de cumplir tres años de 'salir' y la relativa tranquilidad de su vida le parecía agradable. No pensaba cambiar ninguna cosa en ella, salvo un pequeño detalle.

Era el día blanco y Sasuke debía regresarle el obsequio de San Valentín a su novia. Este año se había esmerado y había gastado su sueldo de repartidor (no más la generosa cantidad de dinero que le daban sus ricos padres) en un anillo de plata para Hinata. Era sencillo, y pequeño. Nada del otro mundo. Pero Hinata, aunque era una niña rica, no solía alardear de lo que poseía, así que le vendría perfectamente.

Se lo entregó el día pautado, pero, rompiendo la costumbre, no lo hizo en un lugar repleto de gente. Lo hizo en privado, a solas.

Luego la besó.

Besarse era una cosa que no habían vuelto a hacer desde los catorce y ahora tenían diecisiete. Sasuke había sido el primer beso de Hinata y Hinata el de él. No habían salido con nadie a parte de ellos y la experiencia en ese ámbito, en consecuencia, era muy limitada, pero aun así todo había resultado bastante bien. No sobresaliente, pero sí satisfactorio, más porque esta vez Hinata había aportado algo el acto y había movido sus labios al compás de los de él.

—Debes ponerte el anillo sólo si quieres.

Ahora estaba claro que el anillo tenía un significado.

Y el beso también.

Hinata, que nunca había sido tan lerda como rezaba la primera impresión de Sasuke, entendió el significado de ello.

De alguna manera, su noviazgo ficticio, sigilosamente, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se había vuelto real, y era el momento de poner los puntos sobre las íes.

Y Hinata lo hizo.

Se puso el anillo porque quería.

Su relación, en sí, no cambió mucho. Siguieron igual que siempre, sólo que ahora habían besos, abrazos y tomarse de las manos de por medio. Sin embargo, a ojos externos, puede que pareciera que se hubiera enfriado el amor: las muestras de afecto ya no eran tan escandalosas como en el principio.

Las fans de Sasuke esperaban con los dedos cruzados que la relación colapsara en cualquier momento.

Pero, obviamente, eso no iba a pasar. No en un futuro próximo ni en uno lejano siquiera.

El resto (los besos, los abrazos, las caricias y las promesas de amor) es historia.

* * *

**Sigue sorprendiéndome lo mucho que cambia la idea original que intento plasmar al resultado final que obtengo. No importa que me haya sucedido más de cien veces, me confunde todavía.**

**Bueno, nutellitas, espero que les haya gustado, aunque tengo la sensación de que ya publiqué algo similar para esta pareja o.o pero no estoy segura. Creo que me estoy poniendo senil xD**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
